Surviving Light
by I'msorrymylove
Summary: I'm...different. I'm from a DIFFERENT universe than the one I'm in, I curse like a sailor -though as I side note I don't look good in a hat - and what else? Oh yeah, I'M TRAVELING WITH A RATHER INSANE TIME LORD, A SNAPPY GINGER, AND THERE'S A HEART BEAT FOLLOWING ME - wait, what? Oh never mind, just read my story. My name's Delphine, and I'm very different from anyone else.
1. Chapter 1

Before I get started, I would just like to point out one little thing. MY LIFE FUCKING SUCKS! And no, that isn't – it so is – a twenty something year old woman acting like a teenage girl.

Now let's see what you can learn about my lovely, lady like self from the sentences above. Well first off, I am not lady like, subtle, or even delicate. So I'm a pretty big disappointment to my oh – so – perfect mother. And I'm not witty, charming, well postured, and if you put me in high – heels…talk about a death sentence, which means my business running father has no use for me.

So obviously, my past life, and yes you read that correctly, was a complete fucking mess.

Which meant that I had only a few options of escaping.

Turning to drugs:

Now that failed. Utterly and completely failed. I literally only smoked _one _cigarette and suddenly I was being hauled into a therapist and being told that I'm, _"Putting the entire family in danger."_ And that, _"We are soooo disappointed." _And the best one, _"You are KILLING yourself." _Let me repeat myself: IT WAS ONE FUCKING CIGARETTE.

Running away:

…Trust me when I say that I tried multiple times, and each time I was dragged kicking and screaming. Seriously, I nearly gave some an concussion because I kicked them in the head. Also I made a baby cry with my screaming.

Writing:

I actually did pretty well with this one. I wrote with an almost addictive quality, and as I became a fan of _Doctor Who, _I started to write fanfiction for it.

And then, when I was old enough, I moved out with a friend and started to work without having to deal with my parents. For a while, I was happy, and then something went wrong.

You see, I was happily walking to my job when I saw something that I had, until that point, seen only on my TV screen.

It was a fucking weeping angel.

At first, I thought it was a joke, but I was wrong. So very wrong.

My name was Delphine, now it's Arianna.

And I'm trapped in the _Doctor Who _universe.

But shh, season 4 is starting.

* * *

The Doctor is a fucking horrible driver, and yes, he deserves the fucking bit before horrible driver. His car driving was shit, and his TARDIS driving was hellish shit.

"Doctor! What the hell did you do?" I yelled at him from the other side of the console. He had, after all, _just _promised me to a nice dinner in 20th Century France, and now we were going to be late.

Then again, time machine in all…oh who am I kidding, the Doctor's gonna make us late anyways.

And of all the childish ways to respond, the 900 + year old Time Lord _stuck his tongue out at me! _

Glaring at him for obvious reason, I started to try and figure out a way to silently move over to the Doctor and kick him in the ass, when a blond haired, rather old, obviously British, _man _bumped into me.

"So sorry." He apologized kindly.

Nodding once, I went about studying the TARDIS console when I heard the Doctor say, "Excuse me."

Just like when the blond man had bumped into me, he just replied with, "So sorry," and then went on working on the TARDIS console along with the Doctor.

Then they both stopped. The blond man glanced from the Doctor to me, "What?" he spluttered out.

The Doctor, his eyes widening almost comically, gaped at the blond man, "What?"

I sighed when they practically yelled together, "What?"

"Who are you?" the blond man asked suspiciously, eyeing the Doctor.

But, being his usual awkward self, the Doctor didn't answer, "Oh, brilliant! I mean, totally wrong, big emergency, universe goes bang in five minutes but...brilliant!" he cheered, sounding too happy.

The blond man just crossed his arms, "I'm the Doctor, who are you?" he asked.

"Yes, you are! You are the doctor." The TENTH Doctor agreed.

Blondie Doctor nodded in agreement, "Yes, I am. I'm the doctor."

I wrinkled my brow in confusion, "Oh please no." I suddenly gasped out. First, I had to deal with the tenth, but now I have to deal with an _old, blond, and polite _Doctor?

No wonder the universe was gonna go bang soon.

"Oh, good for you, Doctor. Good for brilliant old you." The tenth Doctor praised.

Blondie Doctor looked over at me with a look of horror in his eyes, "Is there something wrong with him?"

I nodded slowly and rather sarcastically, "He's wacky. Best to leave while you still can." I suggested.

Frowning a bit, Blondie turned back to the Doctor, only for the man to laugh loudly, "Oh there it goes! The frowny face, I remember that one!" Without warning, permission, or any sign of manners, the Doctor _grabbed _Blondie's cheeks and squished them together with a glee that was very childlike, "Mind you, bit saggier than it ought to be, hair's a bit grayer. That's because of me, though, the two of us together has shorted out the time differential, should all snap back in place when we get you back home. Be able to close that coat again. But never mind that! Look at you! The hat, the coat, the crickety cricket stuff the...stick of celery, yeah. Brave choice celery, but fair play to you - not a lot of men can carry off a decorative vegetable."

Blondie glared at the Doctor in annoyance, "Shut up! There is something wrong with my TARDIS and I've got to do something about it very, very quickly, and it would help, it really would help, if there wasn't some skinny idiot ranting in my face about everything that happens to be in front of him!" he all but growled.

The Doctor pouted, "Oh. Okay. Sorry, Doctor." He apologized in a mutter.

I rolled my eyes as the Blondie gave the Doctor a bemused smile, "Thank you." And then he made the worst mistake of his life and turned away to study the console.

"Oh! The back of my head!" the Doctor cheered.

Blondie tilted his head and turned to stare at the Doctor, "What?"

"Don't say that."

Both of the men looked at me in confusion, "Who are you talking to, young lady?" Blondie wondered.

The Doctor, however, sighed dramatically and gave me a look I could only describe as his version of a glare, "Meany." He hissed at me.

Now looking rather angry, Blondie turned to stare at the Doctor, "Shut up." He said dryly.

"I second that." I added in quickly, putting up a hand as I spoke.

Pouting and crossing his arms, the Doctor headed over to the chair in the TARDIS and collapsed into it. Occasionally he would gave me a glare, but otherwise, it was a peaceful quiet until Blondie spoke to the Doctor again.

"What have you done to my TARDIS? You've changed the desktop theme... what is this one then, coral?"

The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Well..." he started only for his voice to trail off after I glared at him.

"It's worse than the leopard skin." Blondie complained. Taking out some glasses, he looked around the TARDIS in horrified fascination.

Obviously, the Doctor had to open his big fat mouth, "Oohhh! There they come! The brainy specs! You don't even need them, you just think they make you look a bit clever." He cheered like all Whoviens did when the Doctor repeated 'What' three times.

What? You don't do that?

What? That isn't a thing?

What? YOU'RE LEAVING ME ALONE IN THIS STORY?! BUT IT ISN'T EVEN DONE!

See what I mean?

Oh right, story.

* * *

Anyways, just as Blondie opened his mouth to retort with something far more polite, an annoying alarm started to blare, "That's an alert. Level five. Indicates a temporal collision. It's like two TARDISes have merged, but there's definitely only one TARDIS present. Looks like two time zones at war in the heart of the TARDIS. That's a paradox. Could blow a hole in the space time continuum the size of..." He stopped short as the Doctor got up from his seat and pushed a monitor towards him, "…Well, actually, the exact size of Belgium. That's a bit undramatic, isn't? Belgium?"

Nodding in agreement, the Doctor slipped out his sonic screwdriver and tapped it on the corner of the monitor, "Need this?" he offered while I fumed silently. Why did Blondie get to use the sonic screwdriver and not me? It wasn't like I was going to take over the world and make everyone bunnies…

Actually that sounds awesome so never mind.

"No, I'm fine." Blondie dismissed, causing me to roll my eyes.

Someone obviously didn't know something awesome when it was directly in front of him.

Seeming to share my thoughts, the Doctor pouted, "Oh no, of course, you mostly went hands free didn't you? It's like 'hey, I'm the doctor, I can save the universe with a kettle and some string, and look at me, I'm wearing a vegetable!""

Finally having enough, Blondie stalked over to the Doctor and glared at him, "Who are you?" he asked harshly, his head tilted up just a teeny tiny bit so that he could look the Time Lord in the eye.

The Doctor straightened himself, "Take a look." He said with a smirk.

"Oh...oh no."

"Oh yes."

"You're...oh no, you're…"

"Here it comes, yep, yep I am."

"A fan!"

I stifled my laughter as Blondie left the Doctor with a vaguely disgusted look on his face, "Yep!" the Doctor agreed, still standing in the same place, only for the Time Lord to swivel around and stare at Blondie, "What?" he gasped.

"Level ten now. This is bad. Two minutes to Belgium." Blondie said as he looked at the monitor.

The Doctor hurried after Blondie, "What do you mean 'a fan?' I'm not just a fan, I'm you!" he protested.

At this new information, I started to laugh, "You wore a vegetable? God you have no fashion!"

Blondie looked at me confused, and then back to the Doctor, "Okay, you're _both _my biggest fan."

"I'm not your fan!" I protested.

Sadly, Blondie continued with a disinterested wave in my direction, "Look, it's perfectly understandable. I go zooming around space and time saving planets, fighting monsters and being, well, let's be honest, pretty sort of marvelous..." The Doctor smirked at me smugly and nodded in agreement, "and naturally every now and then people notice me...start up their little groups. That LINDA lot...are you both apart of them? How did you two get in here?" he whirled back around and shacked a finger in the Doctor's face, "Can't have you lot knowing where I live."

I rolled my eyes, "Listen Blondie," Said man spluttered in shock at being addressed as such, "That spikey haired, skinny idiot is a _future you. _And if you want proof than just take a look at his ego. It's fucking huge."

Looking like he wanted to cover his ears like a child, Blondie opened his mouth…and then I was saved by the bell.

Oh god, I'm in school again?

"The Cloister Bell." Blondie announced in a gasp of horror.

The Doctor nodded in agreement, "Yep, right on time, that's my cue."

Both not looking my way, the Doctor and Blondie sprang into action on the console, the Cloister Bell continuing to chime all the while, "In less than a minute we're going to detonate a black hole strong enough to swallow the entire universe!" Blondie warned.

Instead of going faster like any _sane _person would do, the Doctor stopped working, causing me to face palm and curse him under my breath, "Yeah, that's my fault, actually; I was rebuilding the TARDIS; forgot to put the shields back up. Your TARDIS and my TARDIS...well the same TARDIS, different points in its own time steam collided and, oop, there you go, end of the universe, butterfingers. But don't worry, I know exactly how this all works out. Venting the thermal buffer, flooring the Helmic regulator, and just to finish off, lets fry those Zeiton crystals."

Starting to prepare for…whatever the hell he had just said, Blondie stopped the Doctor, "You'll blow up the TARDIS." He warned.

"It's the only way out."

"Who told you that?"

"You told me that!"

And before anyone could move or stop the Doctor from, ya know, blowing up the god damn TARDIS, the spikey haired idiot pulled the lever…

There was a flash of bright white light that blinded me to the others. Automatically closing my eyes, I _tried _to kneel on the floor, only to fall on my ass and onto the metal grading.

Ow.

But just as soon as the light had appeared, it disappeared, leaving me rubbing my eyes like a kid in a shower while trying to glare at the Doctor, "Supernova and black hole at the exact same instant." Blondie narrated in an awed voice.

The Doctor nodded proudly, "Explosion cancels out implosion."

"Matter stays constant." Blondie agreed.

"Brilliant!" The Doctor shouted, looking over at Blondie.

Instead of nodding, laughing, and disappearing like most phantoms of my imagination – seriously, that's _all _he could be or else I'm having a fucked up dream – Blondie shook his head, "Far too brilliant. I've never met anyone else who could fly the TARDIS like that."

The Doctor just smirked dryly, "Sorry, mate, you still haven't."

"You didn't have time to work all that out, even I couldn't do it." Blondie protested.

"I didn't work it out, I didn't have to."

"You remembered."

"Because you will remember."

I groaned in confusion, already getting lost in what the men were saying, "You remembered being me, watching you, doing that. You already knew what to do because I watched you do it."

I take it back. _Now _I'm completely lost

Somehow understanding _that _nonsense, the Doctor nodded, "Wibbley wobbley…"

"Shit." I grumbled to myself as I heard the familiar phrase start.

"Timey whimey!" Blondie and the Doctor finished together.

Fan girls just died.

Going for a high-five, I watched as the Doctor was left hanging, an awkward pause following in his wake as he slowly put his hand down, "Awkward!" I crooned from my spot.

Hearing me, the Doctor rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue, but before he could retort, an alarm start to ding, "What? TARDISes are separating, sorry, Doctor, time's up, back to long ago...Where are you now? Nyssa and Tegan, Cybermen and Mara and Time Lords in funny hats and the Master? Oh he just showed up again, same as ever."

Blondie sighed in annoyance and shook his head, "Oh no. Really? Does he still have that rubbish beard?"

The Doctor shook his head, "No...no beard this time...well, a wife."

Looking confused, perhaps they didn't know what a gay beard was in his time, Blondie glanced down at himself as he started to fade out, "Oh, I seem to be off. What can I say? Thank you...Doctor."

"Thank you." The Doctor echoed with a grin.

Blondie smirked, "I'm very welcome." And then he was gone, and there was silence in the consoler room…

Until the Doctor, holding Blondie's discarded hat in hand, flipped and switch, causing the man to appear back in the room, "You know...I loved being you. Back when I first started, at the very beginning, I was always trying to be old and grumpy and important, like you do when you're young. And then I was you...and it was all dashing about and playing cricket and my voice going all squeaky when I shouted...I still do that! The voice thing, I got that from you. Oh!" He put his foot on the console, "and the trainers and..." Putting both feet back onto the ground, the Doctor reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of glasses and smashed them onto his face, "...snap. 'Cause you know what, Doctor? You were my Doctor."

Nope, _this _is where all the Fan Girls die.

Having put his hat back onto his head, Blondie tipped it at the Doctor and myself, "To days to come."

The Doctor nodded in agreement, "All my love to long ago."

Like before, his body started to fade away, "Oh, Doctor, remember to put your shields up." He warned suddenly, his voice echoing.

And then he was gone.

Utterly exhausted, I collapsed onto the chair in the console room and glared at the Doctor, "Finally, peace and quiet-" Already eating my words, the TARDIS rocked violently and, of all things, a _ship _came through the fucking TARDIS walls!

"What?" the Doctor gasped, tumbling over, "What?" he repeated. Grabbing a life preserver that had fallen from the ground he read the words that were etched on them, "What?" he repeated before showing them to me.

I groaned, reading the words, **'TITANIC' **printed on the item.

"Did you just sink the Titanic?" I asked the Doctor with a frown.

His mouth gaping open, the Doctor shook his head.

* * *

**AND THAT'S A WRAP FOR CHAPTER 1! WHOA!**

**So in other words, welcome to Surviving Light, sequel to Dying Light, which I adopted from Moonchild2308. If you're old then welcome back! If you're new then welcome! My name is I'msorrymylove. I'm a huge fan with DW and a ton of other stuff and I write fanfiction. I strongly recommend you read the first book in the Light Season, which is Dying Light, because this is it's sequel and will continue on from where it left off. **

**Also, if you want to - I'm only doing this once, I promise - then you can also read my other DW fanfic, which is Dark Beauty - Sweet Evil and it's sequel Dancing with the Doctor, or my TW fanfic, The Assassin of Time. **

**Now that shameless promotion is over, it's time for...**

**REVIEW TIME (from DL):**

**MinecraftLover00:**


	2. Chapter 2

"What?" the Doctor gasped, tumbling over, "What?" he repeated. Grabbing a life preserver that had fallen from the ground he read the words that were etched on them, "What?" he repeated before showing them to me.

I groaned, reading the words, **'TITANIC'** printed on the item.

"Did you just sink the Titanic?" I asked the Doctor with a frown.

His mouth gaping open, the Doctor shook his head.

* * *

It was the Doctor who scouted out, and when he came back, his eyes were sparkling with a childish enthusiasm, "It's Christmas!" he cheered.

I rolled my eyes, "Doctor…I'm not Christian." I drawled out. Seriously, I wasn't. My parents sure as hell didn't like my choices, but I think they slept better knowing that I knew I was going to "burn in hell for all eternity," because I didn't believe in any sort of God.

Instead of nodding and saying, "Oh, okay. Then you can stay in the TARDIS and eat chocolate chip muffins while I get into some sort of danger," the Doctor frowned slightly, "Then what are you then?" he asked, causing me to blink, "I mean, I've seen in the entire universe. I've met fake gods and bad gods and demi-gods and would-be gods. So who do you believe in?"

Before I could open my mouth to drop the bombshell of none of them, the Doctor ran a hand through his hair and continued, "There are more religions than there are planets in the sky. The Arkiphetes, quoldonity, christianity, pash-pash, new judaism, Saint Claar, Church of the Teen Vagabond. Which one are you?"

"Doctor...oh fuck being gentle, I'm an atheist!"

That got the Doctor to pause, blink, and then go on a rambling apology and how that there were loads of people in the galaxy that were atheists.

And then he ended the speech by forcing me to dress up along with him and wear a sparkly soft green dress, it was thankfully rather short and not dangerously floor length, so that we could explore the ship.

* * *

"Max Capricorn Cruiseliners - the fastest, the farthest, the best. And I should know because my name is Max." a bald fat man said proudly on a monitor while he displayed his gold tooth that should not have been sparkling before the screen changed back to the cruise line's logo.

I glanced to my left to see the Doctor whistling 'Jingle Bells' and strolling alone, his hands in his pockets. He looked casual, calm, and the perfect guess.

Meanwhile I was awkwardly walking along next to him, cursing the strappy white sandals he _and _the TARDIS had shoved on me, and pulled at my dress, feeling like it was too short.

As we walked into a dining room, the band struck up, 'Winter Wonderland,' and the Doctor wandered off, leaving me to look around and see all the rich snobby aliens that were milling about. Some, like a guy who seemed to be speaking harshly into his phone, looked like a human being. Others, not so much.

In fact, there was one alien who was a short red thing with spikes on his head.

The shattering of glass brought my eyes instantly to the Doctor, only to see him heading over to a young blond waitress to help. Rolling my eyes, I grudgingly followed him, because the last thing I needed was the Doctor to fall in love and then lose the blond, like he obviously was going to do.

"Nice to meet you, Astrid Peth. Merry Christmas." I heard the Doctor say as I waltzed over.

"Merry Christmas, sir." Astrid replied, sounding surprised, but then she made a squeaking noise, "Very sorry for breaking this Ms."

I heard the Doctor scoff, "Are you talking about Delphine, because just like how I'm not a sir, she's not a Ms."

Kneeling down, I playfully hit the Doctor on the shoulder – he hissed and rubbed the spot – and then I beamed at Astrid, "He's the Doctor. Just the Doctor, and I'm Delphine." I introduced Turning my head to the side, I leveled a hard look at the Doctor, "And I hate this fucking episode, so can we go?" I hissed to him.

Frowning, the Doctor shook his head, "Come on Delphine! We're on a cruise that's called the Titanic and it's above Earth! What could possibly go wrong?"

Standing up, I rolled my eyes, "I'm going for a walk until you get a brain." I told the Doctor harshly. Shoving my hands into my pockets, I strolled off.

* * *

Before I continue with this story, I would just like to point out that it's not my fault that the Titanic became a horror show. I was just walking when I heard the noises! And for once they weren't in my head! I _had _to check them out!

Anyways, I followed the 100% real voices to the bridge of the cruise, "Sir? You're magnetizing the hull, sir. It's drawing the meteors in." A young, male voice said, sounding worried and concerned.

I paused for a split second, my heart starting to beat quickly as I cursed RTD for his dramatic writing and the fact that he turned what could be a light hearted Christmas special into an evil thing.

"Port turning Earthside." A computer announced.

I was nearing the last turn until I got to the control room.

"I take it that's deliberate."

I crept towards the slightly open door, listening to the two talk and thanking my awesome Time Lady hearing.

"Port turning Earthside." The computer repeated.

I pushed open the door a bit more, allowing myself to see a blond boy and an elder man.

"Bit of a light show for the guests." The blond pointed out.

"Something like that." The older man replied almost cruelly.

Looking around quite worriedly, the blond boy glanced over at me and tensed, only to pause in confusion at a high – pitch whistle sounding, "Is that the bridge? I need to talk to the captain. You've got a meteoroid storm coming in West 0 by North 2." The Doctor's voice warned over a comms.

Actually groaning, as if the warning was just an annoyance, I saw the older man press a button, "Who is this?" the man demanded.

I could almost hear the Doctor rolling his eyes at the question, "Never mind that. Your shields are down. Check your scanners, Captain. You've got meteoroids coming in and now shielding!"

"You have no authorization. You will clear the comms. at once." The older man, the horrible Captain I guess, ordered.

"Yeah? Just look starboard!" the Doctor retorted just before a crackling noise came over the comms. causing Captain Old Man Who's Gonna Kill Us All – his nickname will be Captain Old Man – to wince and hastily turn the communication device down.

Leaning in just a bit more, I could now clearly see the frown on the blond boy's face, "But he's right, sir. The shields have been taken offline." He pointed out as he headed over to a complicated looking panel of…stuff.

"Step away from there." Captain Old Man Who's Gonna Kill Us All ordered.

The blond shook his head, "But we have to re-energize them." He protested.

It took all my willpower not to gasp at the sight of Captain Old Man pulling out a gun and pointing it at the boy, "I said step away, Midshipman." Turning and seeing this, the blond made the worst mistake he possibly could. He looked over at me.

And then so did Captain Old Man Who's Gonna Kill Blond Boy and Me.

"Who the hell are you?" he demanded, "And how long have you been there?"

Holding my hands up like I had seen in all cartoons, I slowly got up from the floor – the only reason why I was slow was because it was fucking hard to get up without my hands – and walked towards the man in front of me, "I'm Delphine." I introduced, "And I've been here since the computer started to talk. Captain, what the hell are you doing?"

The man twitched, almost as if he was having a spasm, and then time slowed down as I saw a bullet head towards me. Before I could really react and, ya know, move out of the fucking way, the bullet lodged itself into my arm.

"FUCK!" I screamed out so loudly that Fred Flintstone would be put to shame, "FUCK FUCK FUCKITY FUCK!" Falling to my knees, I glared up at Captain Who Had Now Shot Me So He Was In For It, "What was that?"

"Instead of answering, the old man pointed his gun at my head, "Next word and the bullet goes into your brain."

Ain't nobody got time for that, so I nodded once and focused on cursing RTD, Captain Old Man, Blond Boy, and above all…The Horribly Timing Doctor.

* * *

It was hell to listen to an awkward Captain Old Man speak to Blond Boy, "They promised me old men." He had said at one point, probably trying to explain how he was justified to kill people.

Blond Boy tilted his head in confusion, "I'm sorry, sir?" he asked slowly.

"On the crew. Sea dogs, men who'd had their time. Not boys." The Captain replied.

"Oh."

Yeah…cringe worthy awkward.

Finally, though, Blond Boy got balls and became a man, "I'm sorry, sir. It's my duty!" He cried out as he lunged for the panel, only for a crack to go off as Captain Old Man shot Blond Boy.

For a second, the boy looked shocked as he looked down at the wound in his side to the gun and then to the man who had done the horrible action. Then Blond Boy fell onto his back and laid very still.

Looking actually upset, the Captain turned to look over at me, "I didn't want to do it." He protested as he stood at the wheel of the spaceship, "I really didn't want to."

"You're going to kill us." Blond Boy croaked out, causing me to jump and then scream in my head.

Looking shocked that he could speak at all, Captain Killer turned to look at the boy, "I'm dying already. Six months. And they offered me so much money...for my family." He explained.

"Red Alert. Red Alert." The computer suddenly started to warn just before the meteors hit the ship and the ship shook violently and it became very dark...

* * *

I heard a whimpering noise from the Blond Boy, causing me to look over at him. Just for a second, our eyes met before his turned back to the ceiling and mine turned back to glaring at the old man.

"Deck 22 to the bridge. Deck 22 to the bridge. Is there anyone there?" The Doctor's voice reminded me of all the stories from the Bible I had been forced to hear. At that moment, the Doctor's voice was God coming to save us all.

Blond Boy, who had been talking to me quietly to keep himself from going into shock, dragged himself over to the panel until he was shaking in pain. Meanwhile I got onto shaking legs that could barely support my own weight and stumbled over to the comms.

"Doctor…it's me." I replied to the Time Lord's voice.

I heard a sharp intake in breath, "Delphine, thank god. I thought you were dead! Are you injured?"

"Gunshot in the arm. And-" I glanced over at the confused and in pain blond boy, "What's your name?" I hissed to him.

"Midshipman Frame." He replied back as quickly as he could.

I nodded once before turning back to the comms., "And Midshipman Frame has a gunshot wound in the side."

The Doctor sighed deeply, "I hate to ask this of you, but I need to know the state of the engines."

Nearly falling to the ground, I looked over at Frame, who wordlessly pointed out at the console, which, while wasn't far away, in my state it looked impossible to reach.

"Give me a sec." I promised the Time Lord, already biting back a groan as I stumbled over to the engines, "There's a bunch of numbers that are going down." I sighed, "Something is going down."

I heard a gasp of pain from behind, causing me to whirl around and see Frame heading over. By the time he had arrived, he was gasping in pain and his forehead was covered in sweat. One look at the dials had him speaking into the comms., "Oh my vot. They're cycling down." He stated.

"That's what I was saying!" I complained, forgetting for a second that I was in horrible pain.

While Frame frowned at me, I heard the Doctor sigh in annoyance, "It's better to ignore her." The Doctor suggested, causing me to pout, "She's pouting right now, isn't she?"

Frame glanced over at me, and then back at the comms., "Yep." He agreed.

"Like I said, ignore her. Now, the numbers cycling down are for the nuclear storm drive, yes?" the Doctor continued, suddenly all business.

A bit shocked at the sudden tone change of the conversation, Frame took a bit before replying, "Uh, yeah."

The was a pause before the Doctor spoke, probably because he was running a hand through his hair and ruining it, "The moment they're gone, we lose orbit."

I gasped, finally actually understanding something the Doctor had said, "But what about Earth?"

I could hear the Doctor groan, "Oh yes. If we hit the planet, the nuclear storm explodes and wipes out life on Earth. Midshipman, Delphine, I need you to fire up the engine containment field and feed it back into the core."

Frame shook his head, "This is never going to work." He protested.

"Trust me, it'll keep the engines going until I can get to the bridge." With that, the Doctor turned off the comms., leaving me with an awkward, wounded, and terrified Frame.

"We'll never get anything done if we're wounded." Frame had said in a matter – oh –fact way.

I shrugged, "But we are wounded." I pointed out.

Frame rolled his eyes, "Then we'll get bandages."

* * *

And that what he did, and then, seeing that I had no arm, he started to _help _me. Sure, I needed it, but still, the nerve!

Right when he finished and got started on his wound, the comms. whistled, causing both of us to freeze, "This is the bridge." Frame said into it.

"This is Kitchen #5." A male voice replied, sounding terrified.

Exchanging another, far more hopeful look, it was I who spoke, "How many of you are left?" I asked.

"Six of us, just about. Are we the only ones left alive, ma'am and sir?" the same voice from before asked.

Frame shook his head, "No. There's more on Deck 19. Hold on, if I reverse the scanner...No, 50, 60 people still onboard ship. Hold on. I can see you. Kitchen Five, there you are. Listen, everyone's heading for the bridge. Don't go portside, there's no way. Can you make your way starboard?"

The mysterious man sighed helplessly, "We're stuck. The doors have sealed. We can't get out." A pause that worried me happened, but the man returned after only a few minutes, "Host. We've got Host. The Host are still working." He said in a happy shock.

Frame sighed in relief and smiled at me, "Oh, that's brilliant. Tell them to clear a path up to the bridge." He ordered the man.

I however, wasn't as happy. Instead, I was racking my brain and trying to remember what exactly had happened in this episode. I knew that it wasn't my favorite, but I also knew that it was a weird enemy…something with the…oh shit.

"Don't let them in!" I yelled into the comms., shocking Frame.

Looking at me like I was crazy, which was probably how I was acting, the poor Midshipman just shook his head, "Sorry, she's not from around here." He apologized on my behalf.

Instead of laughing it off and telling us that the creepy as fuck golden Hosts were good and I seriously _was _crazy, the comms. started to transmit screams and on the screen, the life signs that were Kitchen Five were taken out one by one.

"Oh my god." I whispered, horrified as the screams continued.

"It's the –" the same man from before cried out through the comms.

"Report!" Frame yelled at the man frantically.

But they never did.

Frame was horrified, and rightfully so. The occupants of Kitchen Five had been killed and we had listened to their final screams of terror, "It was the Host." I stated.

Opening his mouth to reply, Frame tensed as the comm. whistled once more, "Mr. Frame, Delphine, how's things?" the Doctor asked as soon as the Midshipman turned the comm.

Frame swallowed, "Doctor, I've got life signs all over the ship but they're going out one by one." He explained.

"What is it? Are they losing air?" the Doctor asked in confusion.

Having been trying to remember what had happened in this frankly boring episode – see? Remembering the important stuff here – I suddenly remembered something, "Doctor, get away from the Host with you!" I yelled, interrupting whatever Frame had been saying.

Then the comm. played only yells and static as all hell broke loose where the Doctor was, "It's the Host! They've gone berserk! Are you safe up there?" the Doctor suddenly yelled.

Hearing a noise at the door, I glanced back, only to see a Host making its way to our door, "Kill. Kill. Kill." It kept repeating. Leaving Frame at the controls, I somehow hurried to the door and slammed it shut, catching that motherfucker's hand in the door.

"Ow." I said for the angel's sake. After all, he _was _just beaten by a girl.

Frame suddenly made a very manly and totally not girly yelping noise that had me biting down on my lip to not laugh, until I saw what he was yelping at, and frankly, I would have yelped to.

You see, the hand of the angel was _still _moving, "Oh I am not getting touched by an angel today!" Laughing at my own joke, I closed the door properly. As I did this, I caught sight of a window that showed the hallway full of killing angels.

* * *

The comm. whistled as, once again, we were contacted. Having been closer to it this time, it was I who switched it on, "What?" I asked roughly, not really caring about my manners.

"Delphine I already know _you're _there, so Mr. Frame, you still there?" the Doctor asked, his tone making me imagine him rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"Stop being so prissy Doc! And yes, Frame is here." Rolling my eyes, I glanced behind at Frame, who had started the annoying habit of tapping my shoulder and gesturing something – oh, he wanted me to step aside, my bad!

Doing as Frame had gestured, I allowed the man easy access to the comm., "We've got Host outside. Delphine sealed the door." He reported to the Doctor, somehow explaining our situation in under a few words.

"They've been programmed to kill. Why would anyone do that?" the Doctor wondered.

I shrugged, "Anyone who didn't like their stocks?" I suggested.

Shushing me by flapping his hand in my face – there was promise yet for this boy – Frame continued with his conversation with the Doctor, which meant that he completely ignored my suggestion!

"That's not the only problem, Doctor. We had to use a maximum deadlock on the door, which means...No one can get in. We're sealed off. Even if you can fix the Titanic, you can't get to the bridge." He explained.

"Yeah, right, fine. One problem at a time. What's on Deck 31?"

Frame rubbed at his temples, obviously focusing, finally, he shrugged, "Um, that's down below. It's nothing. It's just the Host storage deck. That's where we keep the robots." He explained, sounding puzzled.

"Well, what's that?" the Doctor, asked, referring to an image Frame and I were somehow seeing, "See that panel? Black. It's registering nothing. No power, no heat, no light." He noted,

Peering at the screen, Frame shook his head, "Never seen it before."

I could almost see the Doctor run a hand through is hair, "100% shielded. What's down there?" He wondered, his tone making it clear that he was speaking more to himself than to Frame and/or I.

Shaking his head in confusion, Frame exchanged a look with me, "I'll try intensifying the scanner." He told the Doctor.

"Let me know if you find anything. And keep those engines going!" the Doctor added in as he turned his comm. off.

Sighing and shaking my head, I looked over at the tired Frame, "I'll start on the scanner." He said with a resigned sigh, "Unless _you _know anything about it."

Too tired to poker my face through yet another lie, I was grateful to just be able to answer honestly with a shake of my head, "The Doctor and I aren't from around here." I said with a shrug, "He's smart and I'm defiantly not as smart."

Looking quite disappointed, Frame went back to the scanner.

* * *

It had been quite a while until someone contacted the Bridge, "Bridge, this is Reception!" A female voice called.

Exchanging worried looks, I was the one to answer, "Who is this? Are you with the Doctor? Is he okay?!"

Instead of replying right away, I heard nothing but the girl sucking in her breath sharping, "He was taken by the Host." She whispered, "But I have a plan," the woman continued, her voice growing stronger as she spoke, "Can you divert power to the teleport system?"

I glanced over at Frame, who sadly shook his head, "No way. I'm using everything I got to keep the engines running." He disagreed, sounding very sad, but firm.

Glaring, I pushed him out of the way, "Yes." I answered simply, "_I _can make Blondie give a bit of power. We're helping the Doctor."

Turning to Frame, I gave him one long look that, at least in my fanfiction, could make grown Time Lords run away with their tale next to their balls.

Yeah, I'm pretty badass.

Thankfully, I didn't need to punch where the sun don't shine, because Frame swallowed and shook his head, "Giving you power." He told the girl as he did just that.

* * *

A tense and angry silence had enveloped the Bridge as Frame ignored me and sulked at the fact that he had done something that had put us in danger, but he was starting to come around.

And then shit happened as the computer suddenly beeped loudly, "Engines closing." It warned.

"No, no, no, no!" Frame shouted as he rushed to the computer and fiddled with it.

Just as shocked as he was, I only watched as the computer beeped once again, "Engines closing." It repeated as around us, alarms started to go off at an annoyingly high and loud pitch.

A noise came from above the Bridge, causing Frame and I to exchange a look before Frame went back to working on the deadlock. The noise came again, louder this time, and I could have sworn that I saw cracks in the ceiling, but before I could evistage, the ceiling caved in as a gold angel, a Host, fell through and onto the floor, smashing into pieces.

"Oh my god!" Frame yelled.

"Fuck!" I screamed at the same time.

"Deadlock broken." The computer added in as a noise at the door caused me to look over at it along with Frame.

There, standing at the door, was the Doctor climbing into the room in all his black suit and spikey hair glory, "Ah, Midshipman Frame, Delphine, at last!" he greeted, acting as if he had strolled in randomly.

Frame's mouth dropped open, "Uh, but-but the Host!" he stuttered.

The Doctor shrugged, "Controller dead they divert to the next highest authority and that's me." He said with a smirk.

"There's nothing we can do. There's no power. The ship's gonna fall." Frame warned, glancing back at the computer helplessly.

Grinning, the Doctor merely walked over to the wheel, "What's your first name?" he asked Frame.

"Alonzo." Frame answered.

Shocked, the Doctor looked over at Frame and arched an eyebrow in challenge, "You're kidding me." He said in shock.

Alonzo Frame shook his head, "What?" He asked in confusion.

"That's something else I've always wanted to say. Allons-y Alonzo! Whoa!" At the shout, the ship lurched and fell straight towards Earth, causing Frame – and I, though don't tell anyone – to scream in fear as the Doctor fought for control of the Titanic. As an alarm started to sound, the Doctor used his foot to check the computer, which flashed a warning about London. Totally not screaming again as the Titanic jerked, I watched from the object I was holding onto, which was a panel, if you must know.

The Doctor sighed loudly, "Ah." He whined before pressing quite a few buttons, "Hello, yes, um…could you get me Buckingham Palace?" the Doctor asked oh – so – politely into the comm. As a voice squawked greeting into the phone, the Doctor yelled at the poor person, "Listen to me! Security Code 771! Now get out of there!" he ordered.

"Engine active. Engine active." The computer started to repeat, causing me to sigh in relief as the Doctor regained control and _barely _missed Buckingham Palace, which, to me at least, looked much better unexploded.

Already, the Doctor started to laugh as he started to enjoy steering. For someone who never went to flight school and was fucking shit at flying a TARDIS, he was actually really good at space boat steering.

Who knew?

* * *

Quite proud of himself, the Doctor, Frame, and I all sat in the Bridge, finally able to breath, "I still can't believe you almost blew up the palace."

Pouting, the Doctor pretended to bristle in defense, "I am a great at flying, and you know it!" he argured.

"No you're not." I deadpanned.

The Doctor sighed, "No I'm not." He agreed with a sigh. Placing his hands on his chin and his elbows on his knees, the Time Lord glanced over at me and then he froze, his mouth in an perfect 'O' of surprise, "Teleport!" he shouted out suddenly, and, getting up quite quickly for someone who was so relaxed before, he grinned widely, almost crazily, at Frame and I, "She was wearing a teleport bracelet!"

While the Doctor rushed out the door, Framed looked over at me, "Does he do that often?"

"Yes."

* * *

Turns out that the Doctor fell in _love_ with the blond maid woman named Astrid and she had _fallen to her fucking death _– I thought this was supposed to be a kids show - and the Doctor didn't get to save her.

Frankly, I didn't give two shits, I never met her and she died. Plus, she was blond, so there was something going on there.

Anyways, the Doctor and I returned to the TARDIS, yada yada, yada. Let's just cut to the chase, we're meeting Donna next time!

Did I mention she's my favorite? No, well I just did.

* * *

**Sorry this is so late, but I was getting ready for school. I really don't want school to start, and the bad thing is that I won't have as much time to write. **

**But this chapter was so much fun to write. I actually hate this episode, and since Delphine also hates this episode, it was fun to write her. Plus, she was behaved!**

**And now, review time:**

**MinecraftLover00: I love bunnies. Especially baby bunnies. **

**literalstarlight: Glad you liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3

I would just like to start out that it wasn't my idea to look into Adipose Industries.

* * *

"It's obviously alien." The Doctor had said when I had pointed out that it was _just _a company.

Rolling my eyes, I had just arched an eyebrow, "How?" I asked dryly.

At the question, the Doctor pouted a bit, "I haven't worked it out yet, but we're still going in."

Sighing deeply, I had decided to just follow the Time Lord. If anything, _something _would happen.

* * *

"John Smith and Delphine Clark, Health and Safety." The Doctor stated as he flashed his psychic paper at a guard.

Allowing us through, it was the Doctor who somehow got us access into the fucking projector room, "Adipose Industries. The Adipose capsule is composed of a synthesized mobilizing lipase, bound to a large protein molecule." The female computerized voice was saying.

I glanced over at the man who _was _working the projector and, seeing his stunned look, I tapped on the Doctor's shoulder. Not even looking towards the poor man, the Doctor once again flashed his paper at the guard, "Health and Safety. Film department." He stated in a rather bored tone, still listening to the video.

Having zoned out since the slightly older, blond haired woman with an annoying voice and smile said the company's apparent catch phrase, which was, prepare to cringe, _"The fat just walks away." _Cringe!

Anyways, I was zoned out and looking around the room, bored completely out of my mind. When I entered The Drooling Zone, which is much different than The Twilight Zone, the Doctor _somehow _noticed - which is impossible because I was _so _not making noises, no matter what he says – because the annoying Time Lord had tapped me on the shoulder.

"Delphine," he hissed, "you don't look like you're paying attention."

I turned my head just a bit and arched an eyebrow, "What clued you in?" I replied back.

Sighing, the Doctor scratched at the back of his neck, "Look, the man's going to get suspicious, so why don't you go out to the TARDIS and change."

At the suggestion, I looked down at my outfit of choice, which was, as always, sneakers, a t-shirt with a band or some offensive graphic on it, and a pair of jeans.

"What's wrong with my outfit?" I asked with a frown.

Sighing, the Doctor continued to scratch at the back of his neck, looking downright uncomfortable, "Well…it's not that formal." He explained, his voice squeaking up just a bit. Before I could point out that duh Doctor, it wasn't formal because I was dressing for normal, running around stuff, the Time Lord rushed to add in, "There is something seriously weird going on and I _know _you don't care, so…" his voice trailed off as his eyes flicked meaningfully to the doors.

It took me a second for me to realize what the Doctor was saying – hey! I never said I was smart, just whiney and cursey, which IS a word – and when I did, I literally shouted, "Oh! You cleaver mother-"

Figuring out where I was going because the Doctor is smart like that, he quickly slapped his hand over my mouth and started to whistle nonchalantly while the tech guy remained totally oblivious, "Shhh." He hissed, holding his index finger up to his mouth to ground this into my little brain.

Rolling my eyes, I nodded, which made the Doctor sigh in relief and move his hand from my mouth and then promptly wiped his hand on his pant while making a face, "Now are you leaving?" the Time Lord asked.

I pretended to tap my chin for a sec before nodding, a brief smile flashing across my face, "Thanks." I whispered to him before I checked to make sure that I had my key, which I did, and I _finally _went to the TARDIS.

* * *

"I'm going to kill you." I hissed to the Doctor as I straightened the hem of my…well my super fugly dress! Because obviously wearing a fucking _carpet _– and yes, in case you're wondering, the dress had an equally horrible _and _matching short shrug – meant that I looked like I was actually from the alien company.

Rolling his eyes, the Doctor rang the doorbell and waited calmly while I itched to start pounding on the doorbell, but sadly, a lonely looking, middle – aged man open the door, "Mr. Roger Davey, we're calling on behalf of Adipose Industries." The Doctor introduced us with a smile and a flash of the physic paper, "Just need to ask you a few questions."

* * *

Having invited us into his house, Roger sat in an armchair across from the couch _I _was uncomfortably sitting on. Next to me, the Doctor had leaned back and had kicked his feet up on the coffee table in front of him, "I've been on the pills two weeks now, I've lost fourteen kilos." The lonely man explained.

"That's the same amount every day?" the Doctor asked.

Roger nodded, "One kilo exactly. You wake up, and it's disappeared overnight. Well, technically speaking, it's gone by ten past one in the morning." He shrugged, not looking rather upset or bothered by how _exact _the weight he was losing was.

"Sorry, I'm a bit dumb, but what's a kilo to a pound?" I asked, looking between the Doctor and Roger.

Not even looking my way, the Doctor just place his hand over my mouth, his eyes staying on Roger, "What makes you say that?"

"That's when I get woken up. Might as well weigh myself at the same time." What _would _have been an awesome scene of the Doctor's brow furrowing and tilting his head was ruined by me licking the Doctor's hand, which caused him to yelp, wipe his hand on his pants, and give me an incredulous look.

And of course, Roger looked on, remaining unfazed.

* * *

The Doctor had, of course, dragged me outside with him to look at the alarm on the wall of Roger's building. For _some _reason the Time Lord didn't trust me to stay inside the house, which meant that he knew that I would totally lock him out and eat the pint of chocolate ice cream that _had _to be in that guy's house.

"It is driving me mad. Ten minutes past one, every night, bang on the dot without fail, the burglar alarm goes off. I've had experts in, I've had it replaced, I've even phoned Watchdog. But no, ten past one in the morning, off it goes." Roger complained, gesturing angrily to the alarm.

"Damn that alarm, damn that alarm to hell!" I yelled, causing Roger to blink and the Doctor to sigh and shake his head.

"Ignore her." He advised.

Roger slowly nodded and returned to the conversation at hand with a sigh, "There are no buglers so I've given up." He continued with a shrug.

The Doctor tilted his head, "Tell me Roger, have you got a cat flap?" he wondered.

* * *

While I stood against the wall, the Doctor and Roger knelt by said cat flat, "It was there when I bought the house. Never bothered with it. I'm not a cat person." Roger explained.

"No, I've met cat people. You are nothing like them." The Doctor agreed, causing me to chuckle in remembrance of said cat people and the quizzical look that Roger had given the Doctor at the statement.

Straightening up, Roger looked at the Doctor, "It's that what it is then? Cats getting inside the house?" he asked, sounding skeptical.

The Doctor shrugged, "Well, thing about cat flaps is that they don't just let things in, they let things out as well." He pointed out, sounding as if he was just stating something about cat flaps.

"Like what?" Roger wondered.

Sharing a look with me that I just didn't understand, the Doctor looked over at Roger, "The fat just walks away." The Time Lord stated, causing Roger to blink in confusion.

* * *

The Doctor and I were experiencing that awkward moment where we were standing by the door and trying to leave the guy's house but Roger kept pressing with annoying questions such as stage whispering to the Doctor, "Has that _girl _escaped from the hospital?" and my favorite, "Do you want me to phone someone?"

Having shaken his head at both questions and thoroughly promising that I had not escaped from anywhere, the Doctor and Roger _finally _seemed to be wrapping up the conversation, "Well, thanks for your help. Tell you what, maybe you could lay off the pills for a week or so." Suddenly, a device in the Doctor's pocket beeped loudly, causing me to yell a word that started with 'f' and ended with 'uck,' and Roger to blush quite a bit and then seem more than happy to send us on our way.

"That's it, I'm never wearing a dress again!" I shouted at the Doctor as I ran after the Time Lord. Already, my short shrug that matched my carpet dress had been lost in the road and I was rather prepared to try and find some sharp objects, preferably scissors, that would allow me to cut my dress because it was unbreathable cotton.

Rolling his eyes, the Doctor sighed audibly, "Now isn't the time Delphine!" He shouted back at me as we continued to run.

* * *

"No, no, no, no!" the Doctor suddenly shouted as he banged device and tried to get it to work, "I told you not to do this!" He yelled at it, causing me to arch an eyebrow and look at him in confusion, though I didn't comment on this because I was more than happy to enjoy the pause that we had.

And then, just as suddenly as he had stopped, the Doctor started off again, causing me to gasp and yell after him in complaint, "Slow down you stupid Time Lord!" before I ran after him.

Not answering, either cause he was rolling his eyes and ignoring me or because he didn't hear me, the Doctor continued to run and, at one point, paused and waited for a ding before running off once more.

"Look out!" I faintly heard the Doctor yell as he went onto the sidewalk. Confused, I did the same, only for an unmarked black car to speed down the road, right where I had been a few minutes before.

"What the hell?" I gasped, watching as certain male in a suit start to run after the vehicle before realizing that it just was pointless and stop, panting for breath and staring after the car.

Turning to look at the me, the Doctor pointed at the car which was almost out of sight, "There is a massive signal coming from that car." He gasped.

* * *

Turns out that the Doctor did _not _like the Adipose Industries and he liked it at the same time, something that didn't make any sense at all, "This thing is amazing!" He had started off by stating. Two minutes later, he removed his magnifying glass from the capsule and stared at me, "This is horrible. What kind of monster would make this – Ohh, fascinating. Seems to be a bio-flip digital stitch, specifically for..."

And I tuned him out and focused on the ever fascinating dots in the panel and trying to find out how many holes there where.

Seeming to look like he was in a mixture of awe and fascination, the Doctor half ran, half skidded around the console as he pressed different button and flicked levers while I watched on, "Do you need any-"

"No."

I sighed and shook my head, "Well fine then."

* * *

Because of my past experiences with the Doctor flying and actually landing in the right time period it was not stupid of me to be skeptical when the Time Lord grabbed my hand and yelled, "Follow me!" before drawing me out into an alley way and into a car.

"Fuck!" I cried out as the Doctor fell into me, sending my head painfully against the concreate. Spitting out quite a few pieces of brown hair that _weren't _mine, I rolled to the right and rubbed my head and chest.

Gasping and spluttering, the Doctor sat up and rubbed his lower back, "Oww." He whined.

Glaring at him, I punched him rather roughly in the shoulder, "How did you not see the car?!" I asked with an arched eyebrow.

The Doctor pouted and glared at me, "It just appeared!" He defended, "I swear it must have materialized!"

I just sighed, "So now you're saying that the car is a TARDIS?"

Latching onto this, the Doctor nodded quickly, "It has to be alien."

Sighing, I fell back, and then yelped at the concrete, "You're an idiot Doctor."

The Doctor frowned at the insult, "No I'm not!" he protested.

"Yes you are."

Sighing, I saw the Doctor pout, "Yes I am." He agreed.

* * *

Killing the Doctor seemed very easy when we stumbled out of the fucking _utility closet _that he had crammed us into so that no one knew we were there, "What the fuck Doctor?" I gasped as I glared at the Time Lord.

Instantly slapping a hand over my mouth, the Doctor looked down at me until I nodded once, "Seriously?" I whined as softly as I could.

Rolling his eyes, the Doctor held a single finger to his lips as he dragged me along with his other hand.

* * *

And somehow, we wound up on the fucking _roof, "_That's it. I'm going to kill you very slowly and painfully. And then I'm dropping you off this god damn roof." I threatened as the Doctor fiddled with a – oh shit, "I am not getting in that."

Looking taken aback at my statement, the Doctor looked at the window cleaner's cradle that he was figuring out how it work, "Delphine, we seriously don't have time to argue, so can you just get in?"

Grumbling about things that were going to get stuck up the Doctor's ass and how I was _so _going to push the Time Lord off the roof, I stepped onto the cradle and held on for dear life as it went lower and lower.

* * *

**So, and I'm so sorry for doing this, I am going to update this story every other week because Sundays are horrible, horrible days. ****Also, I'm usually rewatching episodes of TV shows from Saturday on Sundays, so every other week makes this just a lot easier to manage my schedule and such. **

**This chapter however was fun to write. I love writing Delphine, and this has to be one of my favorite episodes of Series 4. Plus, Donna's about to be introduced, so get ready for a roller coaster of laughing. **

**And, just for some info, currently Delphine's theme song is...**

******Rap God by Eminem**! 

**Frankly, I love this song. It's a powerful, angry song and it really fits Delphine. However, I should warn you that her theme song will change after this season. **

**No reviews, so bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

I will never forget the time I saw Donna for the first time on screen. Her first episode was all about how she was about to get married but the guy turned out to be a fucking asswipe. So in other words, I fucking hated her. She was mouthy, bossy, and _way _to ginger to be natural.

And then series 4 happened and I fell in love.

I mean, what's not to like about Donna in series 4? She's mouthy, bossy, super ginger, perfect for the Doctor, and just fucking awesome. Also, looking back on that list, the first three are basically why I hated her, so that's awkward!

The reason, in case you were wondering dear reader, I was mentioning Donna is because I'm currently in the 'Partners in Crime' episode, and Donna is introduced in that FYI. And now, let's get back to that episode.

* * *

When you last left me, I was cursing the Doctor rather loudly under my breath and wondering whether or not that it would be worth it to try and figure out how to use the window lift because my current driver was a splat _quite _a few feet underneath me. But of course, I was lazy and the controls looked _so _complicated.

Actually, I should take that back so you guys don't think I'm completely moronic. I'm just too lazy to press buttons.

"_Duck." _The Doctor hissed with a firm hand on my shoulder.

Rather confused, I looked over at him with my brow furrowed, but with a sigh, the Doctor pressed down on my shoulder, causing me to yelp and crouch next to him, "_What?" _ I whispered to him harshly.

Very carefully, the Doctor pointed at the window we were in front of, "Someone's in there." He warned.

Rolling my eyes, I didn't comment – the Doctor probably wouldn't get my sarcasm – and waited until he counted down from three. Right when his slender index finger went down, we both peaked into the window…

…And saw Donna staring right back at us, _'Donna?' _the Doctor mouthed at her.

'_DOCTOR!' _Donna mouthed back, her mouth wide.

The Doctor shook his head, "That's Donna." He whispered to me in disbelief, _'But…what? Wha…What?!' _He mouthed at the ginger.

Not bothering to reply, Donna fanned her face, _'OH MY GOD' _

'_But...how?' _the Doctor mouthed in confusion, "Do you see her?" he hissed to me.

"Yes Doctor, she's real." I shot back.

'_It's me!' _Donna replied suddenly.

At this statement, the Doctor rolled his eyes, _'Well, I can see that' _he pointed out.

Donna grinned widely, _'Oh this is brilliant!' _she cheered, her thumbs going up and shaking madly.

The Doctor slowly shook his head, _'But what are you doing there?' _he finally asked.

Donna just shrugged, _'I was looking for you!' _

'_What for?!'_

And then, Donna did it. She started the hilarious miming that had the Doctor blinking in confusion and me laughing rather loudly, _'I, came here, trouble, read about it, internet, I thought, trouble = you! And this place is weird! Pills! So I hid. Back there. Crept along. Heard this lot. Looked. You! Cos they...' _As she gesture towards Miss Foster, the ginger, the Time Lord, and I noticed the woman, her guards, and a black female reports staring at us.

"Are we interrupting you?" the woman asked rather loudly, though she sounded more like she had whispered it to us.

"FUCKING RUN!" I screamed loudly.

* * *

When we finally met up with Donna, I was panting and leaning over with my hands on my knees, "F-fucking hell, Doctor." I gasped, "Can we _ever _do something relaxing."

Completely ignoring me, the Doctor embraced Donna tightly, "Oh my God! I don't believe it! You've even got the same suit!" Donna rambled, "Don't you ever change?" she asked suddenly, her tone aghast.

I laughed, "Never." I stage-whispered to her.

The ginger blinked, "Who are you?" she finally asked after gaping at me.

"Delphine – Donna. Donna – Delphine. I'll introduce you two better later, but now isn't the time." Grabbing my hand and Donna's, the Time Lord pulled his behind him and dragged us _back _to the fucking roof.

* * *

"I hate you." I stated when we busted onto the roof.

Surprisingly, Donna didn't even roll her eyes at me, "Cos I thought, how do I find the Doctor? And then I just thought, look for trouble and then he'll turn up! So I looked everywhere, you name it - UFOs, sightings, crop circles, sea monsters. I looked, I found them all. Like that stuff about the bees disappearing, I thought, I bet he's connected. Cos the thing is, Doctor, I believe it all now. You opened my eyes. All those amazing things out there, I believe them all. Well, apart from that replica of the Titanic flying over Buckingham Palace on Christmas Day, I mean that's gotta be a hoax."

"It wasn't." I added in.

Shushing me, the Doctor glanced up from the window cradle that he was working on, "What d'you mean, the bees are disappearing?"

Donna shrugged, "I don't know. That's what it says on the internet." She answered.

I grinned a bit, "Reddit or Tumblr?" I asked her seriously.

The ginger looked over at me with an arched eyebrow, "Both, though mostly Reddit." She answered.

"Nice." I said with a nod.

Rolling his eyes, the Doctor got into the window cradled while Donna continued talking, "Well on the same site, there was all the conspiracy theories about Adipose Industries, I thought let's take a look!"

"In you two get!" the Doctor suddenly called over to us.

Exchanging a shocked look, Donna and I stared at the Doctor, "What, in that thing?" Donna snapped.

I just rolled my eyes, "Doctor, we both know that me getting into that thing _again, _will never happen." I chided.

Sighing, the Doctor gave me a long look. Very slowly, I walked into the window lift and then stared at Donna.

"You two are _mental." _Donna reported as she joined us, "I can't believe I'm trusting you." She added under her breath as the Doctor made the lift go down, "So what happens if she calls us back?" Donna pointed out.

The Doctor held up a finger, "No no no, cos I've locked the controls with a sonic cage. I'm the only one who can control it. Not unless she's got a sonic device of her own. Which is very unlikely." He explained with a proud grin.

Very slowly, I looked towards the roof where Miss Foster was, and yes, she was holding a sonic pen, "Seriously?" I asked the non-existing RTD, "You just _had _to give her a sonic pen?"

Donna gave me a confused look, "Who are you talking to?"

The Doctor just shook his head, "Don't ask her." He advised.

"But she was just asking-"

"No Donna, just…don't."

"Stop blogging and grab onto the railings!"

Luckily, the Doctor and Donna took my amazing advice and grabbed onto the railing while the Doctor used his sonic screwdriver to stop Miss Foster from bringing the window cleaner up and then started to work on the window.

"I'll smash through it." I suggested as the Doctor growled in frustration.

Bending over, Donna lifted a huge hammer thingy from the bottom of the cradle and handed it to me, "Use this." She suggested.

I couldn't help but laugh, "My precious." I cooed before starting to slam it into the glass, "Open. The. Fuck. UP!" I screamed with each swing.

"Cutting the cable!" Donna warned suddenly.

Dropping the hammer thingy back onto the floor of the cradle and then held onto the railing for dear life, "Don't! Let! GO!" I advised just as Donna _fell _out of the cradle and clung to the broken cable.

"DONNA!" the Doctor yelled just as I shouted, "OH SHIT!"

"DOCTOR! OTHER PERSON!" Donna screamed back up at us.

I frowned, "Other person?" I looked over at the Doctor, who was staring down at Donna with his mouth open, "Other person!"

Rolling his eyes, the Doctor waved his hand at me, "Hold on!" the Doctor advised

Even from this distance, I could see Donna roll her eyes, "I AM!" She screamed up to us.

Trying to pull Donna up by the snapped cable but failing, the Doctor sighed heavily and then handed me _his _sonic screwdriver.

* * *

_With shaking hands, I took the sonic screwdriver. In the background heavenly choirs of God sang praises._

"_HALLELUJAH! HALLELUJAH! HALLELUJAH, HALLELUJAH! HALL-EEE-LU-JAH!"_

* * *

Right, I _seriously _need to lay off the coffee…or sugar. Probably both. But anyways, I had the sonic screwdriver and I intended to use it.

With a shout of, "Fuck yeah, Doctor!" I pointed the screwdriver towards Miss. Foster's hand and screamed, "I GOT THE POWER!"

What I _hadn't _expected was the sonic pen to come flying down and land on the bottom of the lift, "Going down." I warned as I practically belly flopped onto the floor of the lift and grabbed at the sonic pen.

"Be careful!" the Doctor warned as he put his sonic screwdriver in between his teeth and started to climb up the cable, "And watch Donna!" He added in as he reached the window above us.

Leaning over the edge of the window lift, which was no easy task, I looked down at Donna, "I'm going to fall!" she screamed up at me.

"Doctor open that window!" I screamed to the Doctor just as he opened said window.

"Delphine, climb up the cable!" the Doctor yelled to me.

With a roll of my eyes and a bunch of curses against the Time Lords, I started to climb up the cable and to the annoying man, "Won't be a minute!" the Doctor called down to the still hanging Donna as the Doctor pulled me into the building.

"Nice to see you in one piece." The Doctor greeted once he pulled me into the building.

I rolled my eyes, "Focus on Donna." I hissed to the Time Lord.

The Doctor nodded, "Right." He agreed before grabbing my hand and pulling me with him as he ran.

* * *

When we reached Miss Foster's office, it was the Doctor who got Donna but I was the one that worked on the random reporter, "Is anyone gonna tell me what's going on?" She growled out in frustration.

"Make something up." I told her.

"Get off!" Donna suddenly shrieked, causing reporter lady and I to look over at the window and see the Doctor struggling with the kicking redhead.

The Doctor growled in frustration, "I've got you! I've got you. Stop kicking!" the Time Lord yelled at her.

With a muffled, "Oh." Donna stopped kicking and allowed the Doctor to pull her into the building.

"I was right. It's always like this with you, innit?" Donna snapped at the Doctor.

The Doctor just laughed and hugged Donna with a grin, "OH YES! And off we go!" Grabbing Donna's and my hands, the Doctor pulled us around the corner, leaving the barely untied reporter lady behind.

"OI!" She screamed at us.

With a roll of his eyes, the Doctor pushed Donna and I ahead.

* * *

As the three of us ran through the call area that we had been in two days before, we were forced to skid to a halt because of Miss Foster and her two unspeaking guards, "Well then," Miss Foster started as she took off her glasses, "at last."

Donna looked over at the Doctor and I before introducing herself, "Hello." She greeted.

"Nice to meet you, I'm the Doctor." The Doctor added in.

I tilted my head, "Has anyone ever told you that your voice is annoying?" I asked quite sweetly.

The Doctor rolled his eyes and hit me lightly on the shoulder, "Delphine, don't be rude." He chastised.

Blinking, Miss Foster looked at each of us, "Trio in crime, I see. And evidently off-worlders, judging by your sonic technology."

With a grin, I reached into my pocket to pull out the Doctor's sonic screwdriver and Miss Foster's sonic pen, only to find nothing but gum wrappers, "Oh yes, I've still got your sonic pen. Nice, I like it. Sleek, it's kinda sleek." The Doctor noted as he waved the device around in his hands.

"Oh it's definitely sleek." Donna agreed when he showed it to her.

"And _you _stole it from me." I pointed out with a pout, "Not nice."

Once again, the Doctor rolled his eyes, "Yeah, and if you were to sign your real name that would be...?"

"Matron Cofelia of the Five-Straighten Classabindi Nursery Fleet. Intergalactic Class." Miss Foster, or, I guess, Matron Cofe- MISS FOSTER, introduced herself.

The Doctor, somehow keeping up, nodded, "A wet nurse, using humans as surrogates." He explained to Donna and I.

Miss Foster smiled sweetly and nodded, "I've been employed by the Adiposian First Family to foster a new generation after their breeding planet was lost." She reported to us.

The Doctor blinked at that information, "What do you mean lost? How do you lose a planet?" He asked, his brow furrowed.

Still with the sickly sweet smile on her face, Miss Foster shrugged, "Oh, politics are none of my concern. I'm just here to take care of the children on behalf of the parents." She explained to us.

"What, like an outer space super-nanny?" Donna asked rather loudly.

Miss Foster once again just smiled, "Yes, if you like." She agreed, not looking like she was bothered by Donna's rudeness.

Seeing an opportunity to add something completely hilarious into the otherwise boring conversation – _cough_pointlessfactsofpointlessness_cough_. So with my head held high I spoke my gem, "Stop. Fucking. Smiling. Woman." And _yes, _I did arch my eyebrow.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the Doctor slowly raise a hand to his forehead and smack said area of his head with his hand multiple times. Next to him, Donna stifled something that was either a groan or a snort. And Miss Foster?

The alien woman blinked, made a noise in the back of throat, FUCKING SMILED, and looked only at Donna and the Doctor for the rest of the boring conversation that I will not kill you with.

Seriously, it was a complete shock when a _horrible _noise came from where the Doctor was standing. I just…I can't even…the noise was vibrating but was also like a scream. Though upon second thought that might have been me.

"Come on Delphine!" the Doctor yelled as he grabbed my arm and dragged me after himself and Donna.

I could already fill a major headache forming as I got dragged after the Doctor and Donna, "Wait…we've been here before." I noted after about two minutes of running down a deserted and _super _long corridor.

Of course, looking back on this statement, only a few thoughts come to mind: Wow! Much noting. Many duhs. HOW DID I NOT NOTICE THIS YOU DAMN MORONIC PER-"

You get the picture, right? I mean, do I seriously have to continue?

Right…familiar corridor, of course.

Anyways, the Doctor _finally _stopped at door that matched the cement walls of the corridor and pulled it open, making me groan, "Not that place _again." _I sighed.

Donna, however, had a different take on the storage closet of boredom and thoughts of homicide, "Well, that's one solution. Hide in a cupboard. I like it." The ginger approved.

Not replying, the Doctor went to the back of the closet – I never really thought of him as a coward, but if he seriously wanted to hide in closet like a baby then- HOLY SHIT THERE WAS A MACHINE BEHIND THE WALL THE WHOLE TIME?! HOW DID I NOT NOTICE THAT?!

"When did that get there?" I asked oh – so – brightly as I stared at the suddenly appearing green machine that was apparently behind a wall in a storage closet.

The Doctor turned his head slightly, "It's always been there. I was working on it earlier today, didn't you notice?" Blinking dumbly, the Doctor shook his head and turned back to his work, "Anyways I'm hacking into this thing, cos the Matron's got a computer core running through the center of the building. Triple deadlocked. And now I've got this-" Whipping out something from his pocket, I spied the sonic pen from earlier, "I can get into it."

A few minutes of awkward silence followed until the Doctor growled loudly in frustration, "She's wired up the whole building. We need a bit of privacy." He explained to Donna and I before he held two spark plugs together. Next to me, Donna made an odd shocked noise, causing the Doctor to sigh, "Just enough to stop them. Why's she wired up the tower block? What's it all for?" he wondered to himself.

Shaking her head, Donna looked over at me, "Does he want us to answer?" she hissed to me.

I shook my head, "I never do and I've been traveling with him since the season two finale." I dismissed.

Donna blinked, "The _what?" _She asked.

"Donna I should warn you – Oh yes!" whatever warning the Doctor was about to say was cut off by the Time Lord interrupting himself 'cause, ya know, he be smart like dat.

"Inducer online." A computerized voice warned.

Shaking my head I turned back to Donna, "I'll explain later." I promised.

Shrugging, Donna looked over at the Doctor, "You look older." She noted.

"Thanks." The Doctor replied gruffly.

Donna sighed, "Who have you been traveling with?"

A spark flew off of the machine, "I had this friend, Martha she was called. Martha Jones. She was brilliant...and I destroyed half her life. But she's fine. She's good. She's gone. But I still have Delphine. I've had her since right after I met you."

I briefly saw Donna glance over at me with confusion in her eyes, but I was too busy leaning against the wall and working on my hangnails to really care, "What about Rose?" the ginger asked the Time Lord.

"Still lost." The Doctor answered bluntly before pausing for a few seconds, "I thought you were going to travel the world?" he suddenly asked.

I nodded quickly, my hangnail no longer the only entertainment, "Yeah. What happened in Egypt?"

Looking shocked Donna stared at me, "When did I say that I was in Egypt?" She asked slowly.

Seeing my blunder, I quickly backtracked, "Must have mentioned it when you saw the Doctor earlier." I said in a supercasualI'mnothidinganythingyou'rehidingsomething voice.

Still looking shocked and a tad bit scared, Donna answered our question, "Easier said than done. It's like I had that one day with you and I was gonna change. I was gonna do so much. Then I woke up next morning, same old life. It's like you were never there. And I tried. I did try, I went to Egypt, like I told you. I was gonna go barefoot and everything. And then it's all bus trips and guidebooks and don't drink the water and two weeks later you're back home. It's nothing like being with you. I must have been mad turning down that offer."

The Doctor looked back at Donna in confusion, "What offer?" He wondered.

"To come with you." Donna answered.

"You'd come with me?" the Doctor asked hesitantly, his voice and face registering his surprise.

Donna nodded eagerly, a beam on her face, "Oh yes, please!"

The Doctor blinked slowly, "Right." He muttered, "I'll talk to Delphine then."

"Thank you." I hissed to myself. After all, there was no way the Doctor could make me pass up an opportunity to stamp my approval on Donna.

For a second, there was a peaceful quiet, and then everything when shitty, "Inducer activated." The machine stated.

With a shared look of worry, Donna and I hurried next to the Doctor, "What's it doing now?" the ginger asked.

"She's started the program." The Doctor answered.

"And that's baaaaddddd." I added in to make sure everyone got the hint.

Her brow furrowed, Donna looked over at the sighing Time Lord, "Is she usually-"

"Yes. She is usually this bad."

* * *

**Last part of Partners in Crime coming up in two weeks! Hope you enjoyed!**

**Bye!**


End file.
